


Windows

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia experiences a new situation when she goes to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 32/Off in the Distance   
> Date Posted: 8/18/13  
> Fandom: Original   
> Rating: T  
> Genre: Largely reflection   
> Content Descriptors: Mentions of cheating  
> Character Pairing: Natalie/Sophia

                Sophia stared out the window of her new dorm room. It was her first night here, and tomorrow was the first day she wouldn’t be starting school with Natalie. Even though they’d only been dating for six months, and had only known each other for a year before that, it was still weird. Of course, she knew it was even weirder for Natalie. The younger girl was stuck in the small high school they came from.

                She sighed softly. The campus was beautiful, but it didn’t feel like home, and she honestly didn’t know if it ever would. Home was Natalie. She wiped a tear away and cursed under her breath. Before leaving, she had made two promises. One to Natalie that everything would be okay, and one to herself that she wouldn’t bother Natalie every five minutes. Not that Natalie would mind, but Sophia wanted to be strong. Her girlfriend was always strong and she wanted a turn.

                “You must be Sophia!” a shrill voice exclaimed. Sophia took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face, and turned to face the doorway.

                “I am. And you must be…” Dammit. She’d forgotten all about her roommate.

                “I’m June! And no, before you ask, I was not born in June. I was actually due in June, but I just didn’t want to come out, so I wasn’t born until July, but my parents really liked the name June,” she rambled on. Sophia nodded and pretended to be listening.

                “They’ve always said June is a happy name, so it’s certainly fitting! I’m from Georgia, where are you from?” she asked, abruptly changing the topic.

                “Oh, I’m from, I’m from here. Illinois. Obviously,” Sophia explained awkwardly. June gave her a warm smile.

                “Awesome! So you must know the area? I’d love to take a look around with you sometime, if you don’t mind, but I guess I better start getting my stuff unpacked. I want this place to be as cozy and homelike as possible, don’t you?”

                “Yeah, I guess…” Sophia replied. June began pulling things out of boxes, and Sophia took the opportunity to get a good look at her.

                June was pretty, Sophia supposed. She had faded red hair that Sophia guessed was natural, but lightened by the sun. She was—honest to god—wearing a bright blue sundress. Sophia suppressed the urge to laugh. It might not be a good idea to start off the year with her roommate hating her. And she looked pretty in the dress.

                “You know, I could show you around a bit later. We’re going to have to eat at some point, and I know a few good places,” Sophia suggested.

                June grinned and threw her arms around Sophia in a hug.

                “That sounds great! I’d love to!”

                _What are you doing?_ Sophia asked herself. _You have a girlfriend! A girlfriend you love!_

                “Um, I’m going to go call my, um, my friend,” Sophia stuttered. June smiled over at her.

                “All right! Have fun!”

                _Why did you call Natalie your friend? She’s your girlfriend!_ Sophia tried to tell herself that the reason she hadn’t said “girlfriend” was because June came from the South, and who knew how she would react to having a bisexual roommate.

                _Yeah, that makes sense. June doesn’t know you. You just want to get started on the right foot, and you’re feeling lonely._ And it did make sense, if only it was the real reason. _Maybe it is the real reason…_ Bullshit. Sophia didn’t know what the real reason was, but she knew it wasn’t that. She didn’t necessarily tell everyone about her sexuality the moment she met them, but she didn’t actively hide it either. Ignoring her promise not to bother Natalie, she dialed her girlfriend’s number.

                _“Sophia!”_ Natalie exclaimed into the phone. _“How’s it going? Are you moved in yet? Can you believe you’re in college?”_

                Sophia smiled.

                “Hey, Natalie. I’m trying to get moved in, but there’s so little space.”

                _“Well, that’s because you’re used to living in a palace!”_ It was true. Sophia’s bedroom at her house was huge.

                “It’s not a palace,” Sophia said. Natalie laughed.

                _“I know, I know. It’s just a larger than average house.”_ Sophia didn’t respond.

                _“Soph? Is everything okay? You know I didn’t mean anything by that.”_

“What? Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry, I’m just a bit distracted. I actually better go. New roommate just got here and she’s decorating. I should probably go make sure she doesn’t take over,” Sophia lied.

                _“Of course! You’ll have to tell me all about this roommate tomorrow. I love you,”_ Natalie said.

                “I love you too,” Sophia whispered into the phone.

                She trudged back into her dorm. June wasn’t decorating, just unpacking her clothes and putting them in the small drawer.

                “Did you have a nice conversation?” June asked. Sophia noticed for the first time that she had a soft southern drawl.

                “Yeah, um, I did.”

                “Did your friend move far away?”

                “Oh, no. She’s a senior in high school,” Sophia explained.

                “So she’s close by. That’s nice. I’m going to go call my boyfriend, if you don’t mind. I’ll be back in a few minutes!” With that, June grabbed her cell phone and practically skipped out of the room.

                Sophia sat down on her bed and looked out the window. What was that? Why did she care in the least bit if June had a boyfriend? She had a girlfriend. A girlfriend she really did love. A girlfriend she was lying about. What did that say about her? That the minute she wasn’t constantly around Natalie, she strayed?

                _But you’re not straying_ , she reminded herself. But she was afraid of what would happen if June didn’t have a boyfriend. What would happen if June liked girls. What would happen if Natalie wasn’t twenty minutes away.

                Sophia watched people as they walked around campus. They all looked so happy, so excited to be out starting their lives. And she was excited, she _was._ She was just… nervous.

                It was like she was staring through a window into what her life could be. What her life would be. With a burst of bravery, she opened the window. 


End file.
